


Forceful

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, Oculolinctus, Sadism, Shameless Smut, algolagnia, erotic asphyxiation, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How insane you must be." Town of Salem oneshot, Serial Killer x Janitor. Awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even knowing what this is...not super explicit torture porn, maybe? Anyway, I thought it better to post here- AO3 is a little more lax with this stuff.  
> also, i got a tad lazy with the ending...i don't know, doesn't really matter.

"What do we have here?" The voice whispered, breath hot against the shell of the man's ear, arm curling around his neck. Cold metal brushed up against lightly darkened skin, the knife pressing further into his jugular, heartbeat steadily increasing. 

“Oh, nothing in particular," came the reply, monotonous and almost bored, despite the knife grazing the flesh of his throat. "Just cleaning up after my brother...he can be so messy, honestly."

"I was supposed to kill him," the former growled, hand clenching around the janitor's wrist, forcing the mop to clatter to the floor beside him, still sticky with blood. "I suppose that you'll have to do instead."

“Ah," the latter breathed, eyes shut."Well then. This certainly puts a damper on my evening." The serial killer dug his nails into the man's wrist, watching the janitor's body tense up, knife drawing a few drops of blood from his neck. 

"I can only imagine," the killer replied, smiling a devious grin. "Any last words?"

"Why bother killing me?" He questioned. "There's so much I can do for you. You like killing; I like cleaning. Why not put our skills to use...together?"

"Mmh, but I like my bloody scenes," the serial killer said. "It makes me feel more alive."

"How insane you must be," the janitor suddenly turned around, knife scraping the side of his neck as he did so, but the man didn't seem fazed. He stared into the blue of the serial killer's eyes, the wolfish grin, and laughed. It was loud, wild...just as crazy as that of the serial killer.

"You know, maybe you are the person I've been looking for," the killer's voice was husky, his mouth pressed to sweaty skin, licking the trail of blood along the janitor's neck. "Something I can bend that won't break. Someone who's willing to go the extra mile for me."

"Oh?" The janitor asked, one hand fisting in the killer's shirt. "What would you do to me?"

"I'd have you, over and over until you beg me for mercy. I'd cut you up for a thrill and make you scream...like the whore you really are."

"Interesting," the janitor hummed, glancing over to the bed in the back room of the jail. He couldn't help the natural curiosity that was clenching in his stomach like butterflies. "And what would I gain from this arrangement?"

"I let you live," the serial killer responded simply. "At least until I tired of you."

The janitor pondered, leaning back against the wall, eyes shut briefly before reopening. "I accept." 

The serial killer’s smirk widened- he hadn’t been expecting this, and the surprise was evident on his face. “You’re just as insane as I am,” he tacked on, folding his arms, fingers tapping quietly against the flesh of the other. “Well then, what first? Hm…” he pondered it, questioning his own motives, settling on what seemed to be the most appropriate request. “Strip.”

“Here?” The janitor asked, amusement evident on his face. 

“Over there,” he said, gesturing to the back room with his head. “I hope you don’t mind if I watch.”

“You own me now- there’s nothing to mind,” was the answer, his feet silent as he crossed the floor, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, before pulling it over his head, long arms and fingers that the serial killer figured he would appreciate. The pants came off slower, dragged down over thin hips, tanned thighs particularly flawless- that’s where he’d start, thought the serial killer.

The man laid back, body pressing flush against the cold mattress, appraising the serial killer with his eyes. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He questioned, arms folded behind his head, eyebrow cocked upwards at the lack of response.

“But of course,” the man replied, undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground beside the janitor’s clothing in the back room, climbing onto the bed above the shorter man, knife grasped tightly in his hand, as well as a long cloth. “Open up,” the serial killer prodded, fingers gracing the sides of the man’s mouth teasingly, slipping between chewed lips as he forced the cloth through, tying a knot on the side of the man’s head, smiling at the sight of his flushed cheeks as the knife pressed into the skin of his left thigh.

“Mm- mmph?” the janitor tried to speak, voice completely muffled by the gag, his breath hitching in his throat as the serial killer teased his skin, contemplating as to where he should make the first incision. The knife pressed further inward, tip shockingly close to the other’s genitals, before pressing down and forward through the thick skin, ripping through layers as he dragged the knife, puncturing lines against the flesh, the leaking blood almost enough to send him overboard.

The janitor’s hand gripped his shoulder, hard enough that the killer thought it might bruise, but seemingly relaxed into the incision without too much tension. The first line was fairly deep- but more shallow than his usual work, drawing a frown from the killer.

“Not quite right, that one. Let’s see…” he murmured, this time taking a short stab into the skin, the janitor’s back arching as he choked against the cloth in his mouth, muscles tensing as the serial killer cut again, a long, thick line, dribbling blood onto the rust of his blade. This one was deep, thick with crimson blood, the metallic tang familiar to the serial killer’s nose, his hand preparing for another strike.

The janitor was attempting to speak, voice oppressed, the serial killer having pinned his hand to the side as he repeated the motion- stabbing and then marking out the incision, deep and blooming brightly like a rose. His blade rested on the inside of the thigh, about halfway down, feeling the other man shaking beneath him, his eyes shut firmly, clenching shut at the newfound pain radiating through his body, senses overwhelmed.

“Try and relax,” the serial killer said, knife gently teasing the flesh of his leg, pressing a kiss to the bloodied marks before cutting again, splicing apart the skin to see more of that glorious red.

The janitor wasn’t sure whether he should tense his legs or let them fall to either side of the killer’s waist without resistance; it was tiring to keep them like this, and the killer’s hands were so good, pressing against his spread thighs, rubbing and pinching at the flesh as he cut. Eventually, he let his legs relax, feeling them slip onto the mattress, the serial killer’s hands pressing into the hot flesh as he sighed, feeling the knife move in for another cut that had his back arching, neck thrown back hastily, his movements a little more frenzied as he tried to keep upright.

The serial killer’s face nuzzled into the side of his victim’s throat, edge of his knife pressed against the man’s cock, teasingly, causing the janitor’s body to tense again, his hips completely still, waiting for the killer’s next move. The man dragged the knife over a flat stomach, resting it on the taut muscles of his abdomen, making a single, long cut across the tanned flesh that had the janitor gasping, thrusting himself against the serial killer as he thrashed beneath him. “Mmph-“ he began, only to be cut off as the serial killer rolled him over, pressing him down into the mattress from behind, arms pressing down his legs, blood seeping onto the floor from the cuts covering his thighs- the eight perfect lines the serial killer had made, his stomach muscles in pain, bile building in the back of the janitor’s throat as the serial killer undid his pants. His knife dug into the janitor’s hand before he slammed it down in one quick motion, pinning the man’s arm to the bed, the knife passing through flesh and bone to the other side. He could practically hear the screams- the blood leaking from the wound was ever so glorious.

“You’re making a pretty big mess,” the serial killer said simply. “I wonder if you’ll be able to clean it up by morning.” His thick length pressed against the janitor’s exposed ass, hand digging into his hip, nails sharp against the thin skin, feeling the bony texture that made his eyes light up as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in the other man’s body in one quick moment, feeling his body writhe as a scream broke loose from inside the gag, only loud enough for the killer to hear properly. It was raw, his unending thrusts, splitting the janitor open, his abused body throbbing, unsure of where to focus as the killer’s hips pressed into his back, the man steadily rutting against him, his body tight, clenching around the serial killer to the point of cracking. As the serial killer drove himself in further, he was greeted by muffled screams, constant thrusting backwards against his body, feeling those pretty thighs tensing as he continued ruthlessly, grinding into the janitor, feeling blood seeping within his body, his tight hole desperately surrounding him as he tried to buck up into the killer’s hips for more, his vision transitioning to spots, black lines and static.

The killer’s body rutted against him, digging into his abused prostate, the janitor’s legs going entirely limp as he cursed, the serial killer’s hand grasping his length as his thrusts grew more wild, slick blood lubricating the janitor’s entrance, his breath spent as the serial killer ripped the gag from his mouth. His moans were now freely hitting the air, the serial killer’s hand teasing him as fire coiled in his gut, his entire body exhausted, lying limply beneath the serial killer as the younger man’s release leaked into his form, filling him to the brim, so much better than he’d ever expected it to feel. His tight muscles relaxed as the killer stroked the base of his dick, enough to send him over the edge, blood leaking from what seemed like every edge of his body. The janitor's face pressed deeper into the sheets, trying to avoid looking the serial killer in the eye.

"I..." he managed to choke out, eyes shutting.

"You amuse me," the serial killer said, knife pulled out from the raw flesh, now tracing the man's shoulderblades with a slight sigh. "All that blood...I wonder how you'll manage to make yourself scarce."

"I'll leave it," came the short reply. "If only to show the type of hellspawn our serial killer actually is."

"Isn't that touching," the killer snorted, standing to his feet, refastening his pants, slipping the belt buckle back in place. "You can live for awhile longer. We'll see if you're as good for me next time as you were now."


	2. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of god knows what this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, apparently people i know like torture porn. well then. satisfied yet? no? here's this.

With each labored breath he took, he could feel those hands, those perfect hands with their long, graciously destructive fingers that brushed along his spine as easily as they could break his neck. The serial killer was leaning over him, stroking the bruises left along his tanned collarbone from only a few nights prior. He could feel the cold of his touch, the way it seemed to strike a nerve somewhere in his body as he trembled, hands shaking against the post they were tied to.

“I assume you’ve been waiting for this,” the serial killer whispered, lips pressed teasingly to the flesh of his neck, knife lightly digging into a rather hardened nipple, watching the other shake against his restraints as the serial killer grasped the underside of his jaw. The janitor’s teeth clenched, attempting to bite at the serial killer once he was within close enough reach. 

“I know exactly what you want,” he replied, a smirk playing on swollen lips. “How lonely it must get…tell me…what exactly do you use that knife of yours for when I’m not around? Do you…get off with it?” He asked, breath husky against the serial killer’s face as the man pressed the knife into his willing victim’s chest enough that a few slight droplets of blood ran over the scarred skin. “Oh, of course you do…what a silly comment of me,” the janitor scoffed, feeling the serial killer’s knife slide from his perfect grasp, hands instead coming to wrap around a thin neck, thumbs pressing into the pressure points so hard that the killer could feel the janitor’s pulse spiking out of control.

“Don’t you ever learn?” He questioned, mouth teasing as he dragged a tongue over the soft skin of the janitor’s ear, his hands pressing inward. And then he shoved, hard.  
The serial killer was amused by the way his victim’s back arched into the motion, hands shaking desperately in their restraints as he clenched harder, knuckles shaky and pressing together as the man beneath him trembled, neck bared further, entirely at the disposal of his hands, thumbs hooking over his jugular as the his grip grew tighter and tighter, watching the other tremble, as he started to choke, body thrusting up against the serial killer desperately, neck swelling as his breathing trembled further, unable to unbind from his restraints, the killer’s mouth along his jaw making the treatment all the more sensual.

Minutes later his eyes flew open, coughs pouring out from tired lungs and a tight chest, the serial killer’s hand tapping the side of the janitor’s cheek amusedly. The elder could feel his entire body trembling, thoughts of just how easily the serial killer could have ended it on rapid play in his mind, as he stared up into blue eyes, grin gracing his features. “You should’ve done it.”

“You want me to do it,” the serial killer said, hand grasping hold of the janitor’s painfully hard cock, fingers teasing the sensitive skin ever so gently, holding back just enough to watch the other squirm under the intense gaze and pressure.

“P-please,” the janitor gasped, the serial killer’s hand tightening its grip, as he rutted his hips forward, trying desperately to press his body against that of the younger man, feeling the sharpness of an object- a razorblade?- drag slowly across his eyelids.

“What would you do if I took them out?” The serial killer asked, hearing a breathy moan as the only response to such a question, digging the razorblade into the top of the janitor’s eyelid further, the tiny layer of flesh clenched closed. He leaned forward, tongue licking a long stripe up the side of the man’s cheek, before forcing his eyelid open.

“Mm…agh, what-“ the janitor began, the sticky feeling of a tongue moving around the side of his eyeball, his vision encompassed only by red, the stickiness of the membrane coating teased by the serial killer’s mouth. Something about the motion was oddly pleasurable, and he widened his eye further, feeling the man tease over his iris, retinas slowly zoning out before the man pulled back, leading to a slight whimper from the janitor.

“Such a wonderful noise,” the serial killer added, the janitor’s whimper at the sudden lack of attention all the more musical to his ears. He slid the edge of his razorblade lower, teasing his partner’s length, the sharp tense of breath as he nicked the erogenous zone with the blade. The janitor’s hips bucked, whining as he tried to force the killer to make another cut. “You like that?”

“I want you to cut…” came the reply, the serial killer’s blade pressed back against the tip, corner digging into the end of his cock enough to cause a rather shaky pleasure, before he slid it along, drawing a thin stream of blood, hand clenching tightly around the janitor’s length to prevent any movement. His knife pressed against the side of his partner’s tight muscles, slowly sliding the knife into the janitor’s stretched hole, feeling skin tearing as he did so, the skin dry and tender.

“A-agh, fuck…” the janitor gasped out, aroused at the sudden pain that traveled up his spine, the cuts widening in length, knife digging deeper into his body, a sudden yelp as he felt a jab into his hip, shaking as he tried to pull the serial killer closer with his legs.

“You’re so…bloody.” The serial killer murmured, a wolfish grin on his slim lips as he pressed his tongue to the base of the janitor’s cock, tracing the bloodied vein with deadly accuracy, lips fully encasing his length while teeth teased at the base. His partner yelped at the mixture of the blood, teeth nipping at his sensitive body as the red wound continued to blossom on his side, knife digging in further, and he imagined it was scraping into the bone. The serial killer laughed, pulling his knife out and digging it into the man’s side with little resistance, his partners toes curling as he yelled, not loud enough to draw any more attention than usual.

“Bleed me,” he muttered. “Bleed me, goddammit!”

“Relax,” the serial killer said, pulling back. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.” He teased the edge of his partners face with a hand, before flicking the skin quickly, forcing his jaw up and to the side. “Just be patient, darling.”


End file.
